


Can I Order You?

by GeniusEmpress



Category: K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniusEmpress/pseuds/GeniusEmpress
Summary: “Good evening, can I get your order?” the woman behind the counter looks up from her station to ask Wendy for her order.“I hear you are the one that pretty popular here.” Wendy wink at the woman after saying that.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post (https://twitter.com/gay4wannie/status/1351161575281975301) on Twitter. Thank you for the ideas! English is not my first language so I'll apologise in advance for any mistakes.  
> My Twitter @mavezi30 if you want just to say hi!

Today’s weather is good with the sun, shining bright, coming through the windows where a woman with short blonde hair sits. In front of her sat a woman with long raven hair. They just finish morning meeting with her COO and best friend, Seulgi. Seulgi needs to be in Japan for a conference, so the blonde needs Seulgi report before Seulgi flying. 

The blonde hair had her head rest on her chair while the black hair had her hand on her pad, scrolling through the schedule that needs to be complete for the day. 

“What’s the rest agenda for today, Joy?” Wendy, the woman with blonde hair, ask her secretary.

“Only internal meeting with all of the Branch Managers, after that you only have to reviews all the reports that I’ve sent you.” Joy said as she checks her pad.

“Oh, and President Chang has been calling to meet with you regarding their proposal about a new restaurant chain. I told him you’re busy for the rest of the coming weeks and will inform him later if you have a slot available.” Continue Joy as she remembers his call this morning. 

“That was what? Five times already that he been calling me, right?”

“Yes, and I gave the same answer every time he called.” Joy complaining at Wendy. 

Wendy sighs. “That old geezer, can’t handle someone is more important than him.”

“I believe one of the reasons why he been calling is to introduce you to his son, you know, to become his family through marriage.” Joy reason out. 

“Not gonna happen.” Wendy firmly shakes her head and shuddered at that thought. 

“Well, as long as you still single, there is always hope. Getting Son Enterprise to be your in-law is a good move for them.”

“Please don’t tell me that my Mom also has been calling about getting me a date again?” Wendy then put her head on the table. 

“Maybe you need to hire a fake bride/groom so you will not be bothered by a marriage proposal, Unnie.” Joy smirk when she said that. 

Wendy throws her pen at Joy when she heard that. “You enjoy my misery too much, Joy. You are lucky that my family love you, make me can’t fire you.”

Joy just laughs when she saw Wendy forlorn face. After laughing, she then brings out a paper for Wendy to see. Looking at Wendy’s confused face, she explains what it is. 

“Remember the burger restaurant that your father bought ages ago?”

“You mean the one that he purchased because the previous owner is his childhood friend?” said Wendy after racking her brain to remember which restaurant.

“Yes, that paper is their financial review for the last three months.”

“Didn’t they have a financial problem? They ask for more loan to us and I said I’ll approve it if they can show me a good improvement.” Wendy put her glasses and then read the paper really quick.

“They did, they re-applied for a loan and include the last three-month financial report for consideration.” Explain Joy. 

“There is an improvement, even though it's not that huge. Do you know how they improve their business?” ask Wendy while putting the paper down and remove her glasses.

“Nope. I just receive the paper this morning.” Joy shakes her head. “I plan to investigate it later after lunch.”

“You don’t have to investigate it.” Tell Wendy after thinking for a while.

“What do you mean?” Joy shows a confused look after hearing Wendy.

“I’ll go there after finishing work. They never saw my face, so I can go and check the place along with reviewing their business as a customer without any problem. If you are the one who goes there, there wouldn’t be an element of surprise since the owner and some of the employees recognise you.”

Joy nodded her head as she understands the meaning of her boss explanation. They then carry on with their work throughout the day.

-

She thought she can finish her work earlier than before because Wendy only has a small schedule, but boy she’s wrong. As soon as she finished her meeting with her branch managers, her sister called in a favour. Apparently, her sister has a meeting appointment with foreign investors, but can’t attend due to her clashing schedules. Her sister new secretary made a mistake during scheduling, her sister now has two important meetings at the same time. 

Wendy can’t refuse her sister requests as the meeting is really important for their family business. So here she is now, still at her office at this time, just finish reviewing her papers after her meeting conclude, with hungry stomach (she hasn’t eaten anything since breakfast) and headache. Wendy almost forgot that she needs to go to the burger restaurant if Joy didn’t remind her again before leaving. 

Wendy prefers to go home straight after work, especially after working overtime, but she really hungry, so she makes her way to the restaurant. As she nearly reaches the restaurant, she is surprised as the last time Wendy was here, the parking lot was so empty, now she struggles to find an empty space to park her car because nearly all of their parking space has been filled. The restaurant is quite packed from what Wendy can see. After parking her car and checking everything, she then goes out of her car and proceeds her way to the restaurant. 

As soon as she opens the door, she can see there is a long queue in front of the counter. She let out an annoyed sigh as she needs to wait in the freaking queue when she already hungry. As she waited, she can hear the people talking something about pretty and beautiful while pointing at someone. She tones out the conversation that happens around her and focuses on observing her surroundings. 

She notices the place is too packed for the amount of the customers that come to this place. She also realises there is not enough staff to handle the services and cleaned up the tables. She makes a note in her mind of the things that she wants them to improve if she approves the loan.

When the queue getting short, only two people in front of her, Wendy can finally see the main reason why this place is so popular within three months. The woman behind the counter is beautiful. More than beautiful, since you can say her feature is beyond this world. She has a goddess feature with white pale skin. Her face is so symmetric and perfect. When she turns her head, her side profile is just on another level. Wendy can’t stop looking at the woman, didn’t even realise it is her turn to order.

“Good evening, can I get your order?” the woman behind the counter looks up from her station to ask Wendy for her order. Both of them froze and just stay still while staring at each other. Wendy didn’t know how long she has been staring the woman but then come to her sense when a small girl beside the woman cough. 

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Wendy apologises.

“Can I get your order?” the woman repeats her question.

“Ah, what’s popular in here?”

“Our Double Dumb Patty is pretty popular or if you want some light dinner, then I would recommend our Dumb Patty.”

“But that’s not what I hear while waiting in the queue.”

The woman behind the counter, Irene, from her name tags, looks at her with a confused face. 

“I hear you are the one that pretty popular here.” Wendy wink at the woman after saying that. The small girl beside Irene tried to hold back her laugh when she hears that.

Irene blinks her eyes, then put her stiff smile while replying Wendy’s. “Obviously, I’m not in the menus.”

“Pity then. I would love to have it if it is the case.” Wendy shrugged her shoulder.

“I’m sorry. Now, can I get your order then?” Irene says while maintaining her stiff smile.

“Give me the Double Dumb Patty since I haven’t eaten. Can I order your number too?” asked Wendy innocently.

Irene pretends she didn't hear the last part of the question as she continues to put Wendy's order on the system. Wendy, while seeing Irene pretend like she didn't hear what Wendy say, put her hand in front of her heart, acting like Irene reject her, but still has a smile on her face. 

“Anything else?” Irene then interrupts Wendy when she sees Wendy smirk at her “Beside me, I mean for the drinks or sides.” Irene answer flustered.

Wendy giggles a bit at Irene response. “Just a bottle of water, please.”

After paying for her meals, Wendy then waits for her order to be made. While waiting, she keeps glancing at Irene. Wendy believes this is just their first encounter and can’t wait for the rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Today is not a good day for Irene. Her day starts with more projects to be finished, reports for her internship to be complete by Monday, to handle non-stop customers coming through the restaurant. She thought she can at least start writing her reports while on breaks, but she completely forgot that today is Friday night, which means the restaurant will be flooded with customers. She let out a big sigh after taking orders from the last customer before her boss told her to go have a break.

She lifts out her apron, put it in her locker, and then go to the corner of the restaurant with her meal and her book. While eating, she then looks around the restaurant and notices the woman that sitting just a few tables in front of her with her laptop open. The woman has come to the restaurant almost every day since that time.

Irene couldn’t understand why the woman always comes here to eat as Irene believe, based on her appearance, the woman can go to another place, a better place if she wants to get dinner. Her co-worker said maybe the woman want to steal their restaurant idea because of how popular their restaurant, which Irene didn’t believe it. There is nothing to steal from this place. Irene didn’t even know why the restaurant she works is so popular with their regular menus.

Irene admits the woman is breathtaking. With her short blonde hair and pale skin, she looks like a snow fairy to Irene. When she smiles and laugh, she has a dimple in her cheek, somehow make her look younger. It's not that Irene has been staring at her every time the woman comes, she just accidentally looks at her when she hears the woman laugh at her companion. Irene frown when she remembers the woman companion is beautiful too, Irene definitely not jealous or anything.

“You are starring again, Unnie.”

Irene startles and looks up at the voice. She saw her co-worker, Yeri, looking at Irene with a smirk on her face as she sits in front of her.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” denied Irene while continues eating her meal.

Yeri scoffs at her “You know you are a bad liar, Unnie.” Irene just keeps quiet and Yeri continues her talk. “I stand by my previous statement.”

“About what?”

“About the reason why the woman keeps coming here. She comes here because of you.”

“Why would she come here just for me?” Irene throws Yeri a baffled look.

“Are you fucking serious? You didn’t know the reason why not only her but most of our customers comes to this shitty place?” Yeri throws her hands up while has a disbelief look on her face.

Irene, who just take a bite of her burger, shakes her head at Yeri questions.

“My Lord. They came here because of **You** , Unnie.” Yeri said dramatically as she munches her fries. “Why do you think most of our customers prefer to go in your line when they order?”

“Because I’m more friendly than you?”

Yeri looking at Irene with a dirty look. “Please don’t try to be funny, Unnie. It doesn’t suit you.”

“But I’m funny.” Protest Irene with a pout.

Yeri keeps eating her meal, ignoring what Irene said. “Oh, by the way, Wendy-unnie is single.”

Irene cough when she hears that, after calming down, she then throws Yeri a scoff. “Why would I want to know if she’s single or not? And who’s Wendy-unnie?”

“Because I knew you are interested. You keep throwing a glance at her every time she’s here. It's sickening to watch.” Yeri pretends to throw up after saying it making Irene want to strangle the girl. “And that’s her name.”

“How do you know that?”

“Hmm, maybe because I ask?” Yeri answer sarcastically.

“It’s rude to disturb a customer, Yeri.”

“It's not rude if Wendy-unnie also wants to talk. Besides I need to make sure Wendy-unnie have a good intention toward you, Unnie.” Yeri said as she defends herself after seeing Irene glares at her. They continue bickering for the rest of their break time.

-

Meeting with the CEO of Jung Enterprise, one of her business partners, at their office is Wendy last agendas for today. They preparing to launch a flag store of B&E in Hongkong as the market demands on their fashion labels are increasing. She's on her way down to the parking area before changing her course toward the café situated in the building because she needs a coffee. By the time she got her order, she plans to move to the lift, but something caught her eyes. It was the woman from the burger restaurant. Wendy didn’t believe her luck because she never saw the woman outside her workplace. She then approaches where the woman sits.

“Hey, can I sit here?”

With her glasses on, Irene, who just reading her college book, looked up when she heard someone talking to her and realise it is the woman that always come to her restaurant, standing in front of her table.

Wendy, when she didn’t hear Irene replying to her question, continue her talk.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you. I’ll just sit on the other tables.” She then prepares to leave.

Irene, seeing the woman plan to leave, come back to her senses, and quickly talk to stop her from leaving. “You can sit here. I’m sorry, I am just surprised to see you here.”

“Yeah, a nice surprise if I can say. This is the first time we see each other outside your job.” Wendy said as she sits in front of Irene.

“I’m Wendy by the way. I thought this is the appropriate time to introduce myself after many times I try flirting with you.” Wendy grins in amusement. “Now, can I get your name? I mean, I already know your name as you are wearing nametags every time I came, but I want to officially meet you if that’s okay.”

“Irene.” Answer Irene.

“Nice to finally meet you, Irene.” Wendy offers her hand for a handshake and Irene accept it. They are holding hand for a while with staring at each other.

“Goddess of Peace,” Wendy said she continues holding Irene’s hand.

“Huh?” Irene gives Wendy a confused look and quickly letting her hand go when she realises their hand still connected.

“Your name. It’s mean Goddess of Peace in Greek. Kinda suit you well. You’re beautiful like a goddess and you’ve calm yet deadly aura around you.”

Irene blush when she heard Wendy said she is beautiful. Irene always hears people compliment her being beautiful, she honestly already tired of hearing that, but somehow when Wendy said it, she has a different reaction.

Seeing Irene blushing hard, Wendy smiles grow bigger.

“I love seeing you're blushing because of me, but I think I love it when we are in private. The way you blush made your beauty more damaging to others.”

“Can you stop being greasy?” Irene complains to Wendy.

“Nope, I’ll keep doing ít if I can see you blushing like that.” Wendy giggles at how Irene looked at her. “Flirting and greasy aside, look like you’re busy. Uni projects?” asked Wendy as she saw papers and books around the table.

“Yeah, this will be my last term before graduation, so I have a lot of reports to do. Not only that I’ve also to finish my internship report too.”

“What major did you take?”

“Law major. I have an internship here at SM Group.”

“Ah, that’s why I see you here.” Wendy nodded her head as she remembers that SM office just in this building too.

“What about you?”

“Me? I’m a businesswoman.” Wendy said as she takes a sip of her coffee, “I just finish meeting with one of my business partners on the top floor.”

“I don’t want to be rude, but you look like a wealthy person, why are you always come to where I work?” Irene can't help but ask the reason why Wendy come to her workplace.

“Because you are there.” Irene has a sceptical look on her face as she didn’t believe what Wendy said.

“Call me weird, but when I saw you the first time, it feels like love at first sight and makes me want to date you.”

Irene can feel her face redden after hearing Wendy. That was the first time she hears that type of compliment, enough to make her face red with embarrassment.

“Did anyone ever tell you that you’re overconfident with your flirty skill? How can you’re sure I will want to know or date you? I might not be single or into a woman.” Irene pointed out.

“My friends always told me I’m too flirty, but all of my dates, man or woman, didn’t have any complaint about my skill. They even want to hear it more in private.” Wendy smirked at flustered Irene.

“Besides, I can now confirm that you are single. Your co-worker told me you haven’t dated anyone.” Wendy giggles seeing Irene annoyed face when she told her that Irene’s co-worker (probably Yeri) talking about her behind her back. “And for your last statement, I admit I don’t know anything about you, even after asking Yeri, she only knew you had a boyfriend before entering Uni.”

Wendy paused for a moment, thinking about what she wants to say without making Irene uncomfortable. “Would you like to go out with me?” Wendy quickly continues as she saw Irene want to say something “Not as a date even though I want too but as a friend. Like I said earlier, I want to get to know you.”

Irene looks at Wendy with uncertainty in her eyes. “I’m flattered by what you said, but I’m going to be busy with Uni, internship, and work that I don’t even have a free day to just enjoy my life.”

Irene bit her lip as she looks at Wendy’s sad face. Wendy, flirty and greasy aside, is a funny person from Irene experience. Not only that she is also friendly, charming, and nice. Irene would love to know more about Wendy too, but she didn’t have time to just hang around with people. She spent most of her day off in libraries or cafés, with her books and papers as her companions because she has a goal to achieve.

“I’m sorry.” Irene looks down at her books as she apologies.

“It’s okay. I should know you’ll be busy as you’re in your last term. Besides, I still can come to your workplace to see you. Who knows, maybe you’ll change your mind if you see my beautiful and charming face every day.”

Wendy didn’t like the look on Irene’s face as she apologies, so Wendy tries to lift her spirit by being flirty again. She accomplishes what she wants as she saw Irene rolled her eyes with a small smile on her face.

They continue chatting until Irene realise it’s time for her to leave as she needs to start her job at a burger restaurant. Initially, Wendy offers to drive Irene, but Irene declines as she didn’t want to trouble Wendy and Irene didn’t want anyone from her workplace to see them together. However, Wendy being Wendy, manage to convince Irene as Wendy reason out she also wants to go to the restaurant, and it will save time and money for Irene. Besides, they can continue talking while they drive to Irene workplace.

When Irene says no to her (after Wendy asks her out as friends), she didn't think it's as rejection toward her. Wendy can see Irene is being careful with her life so Wendy respects that. Moreover, Irene didn’t leave straight away after saying no. She even agrees with Wendy offers to drive her to work (even though Wendy need to persuade Irene to accept it). Wendy takes Irene acceptance as a victory because she can spend more time with Irene. All Wendy can do right now is to be patient and be the friend that Irene needs. Who knows in the future Irene will accept her offer to date Wendy?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading my fic! I can't wait to see Irene's new movie and Wendy's new show!
> 
> Any constructive comments and kudos are welcome.  
> Have a good day!


End file.
